Technical Field
The present invention relates to a member for an image forming apparatus, a method of manufacturing the member for an image forming apparatus, and an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Members formed of a semi-conductive resin composition for use in an image forming apparatus employing electrophotography are required to suppress production of defective images and secure anti-filming property.
However, it is difficult to control the resistance of such a member in the semi-conductive area (for example, a volume resistance is about 108 to about 1013 Ωcm) while securing anti-filming property. In particular, when extruding a thermoplastic resin composition to manufacture a belt, the resistance deviation along the circumferential direction of the belt tends to be large ascribable to a die. A belt having a large resistance deviation invites image defects caused by transfer missing, leak, etc. due to the variation.